The rest is still unwritten
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: This is a bit off the wall. Leah has been set up since she was 12 to marry Samuel Uley, HOWEVER Jacob Black seems to fit into this love triangle!  They are in the last year of school and are wanting to escape!   Not sure about the content so rated M!
1. In the beginning!

SO let me tell you about how this all came about...

Car dealerships are the most BORING places to go in the world! So i recommend never go! I had nothing to do so i began to write this after reading an article about arranged marriages! (I know, oh what a boring life! Well it was that or some crap in the worst newspaper EVER!)

Well, i am going to tell you i own diddly-squat of these characters but i do partially own the thoughts being put into this plot! So don't blame me! lol

I am having trouble thinking of a title! If anyone is able to think of one, and tell me then i will be ETERNALLY grateful!

Thank you for reading,

Leah!

* * *

The leaves whipping freely outside creating a whirlpool on the ground exploding once the speed picks up. I sigh. I wish I was a leave, free and able to move.

Mum and dad believe I should get married to the chief of the wolf pack. Or as it stands secretly the beta of the wolf pack, but either or I don't want to marry him.

I want to marry freely,

I want to love on instinct and who my heart feels good enough for me. But my parents rebel against my decision and ship me off at the age of 18 to Samuel Uley- the prick of La Push.

Sam Uley is a shape shifter- like me- and goes to La Push high like me. We are in the same class as is other members of the wolf pack. For instance, Jacob Black. The heart throb, young faced, cute smile, smoking abs and an ass to die for teenager that i would quite easily marry if i were forced. Then there is Embry Call and Quil Aterea, they are somewhat substantial, more like Jacob's wingmen, and good old Jared Pelletier and Paul Meraz, the pair of trouble makers, they are hot in their own way, but not as hot as I would go for!

So setting the scene, we are in the second last year of secondary school and we have just chosen our five main last subjects. Obviously being on "call" we decide it is best to choose different subjects so that we don't let people begin to get suspicious as to why the same people are constantly going out to run in the woods. Therefore, my subjects have been varied over Math, English, Chemistry and Biology- I never listen and there is no real exam so I am ok with the decision. When i was handing in my little green slip telling the school my choices, i left the office and swivelled straight into Jacob.

He stood proudly with his green sheet neatly folded in his hand, I decide to grab it off him, i was curious to what subjects he decided. He looked shocked at my actions before playing along and enveloping me in his warm arms keeping me close to his chest as he reaches down my arm to get his sheet, I pull it open and see his choices, English, Math, Chemistry and Geography.

I stop when I feel his arms wrap around my stomach, holding me close, I giggle when I hear him moan in the baby voice he used to have whenever he tried to bug me or win me over. I giggled at the realisation that he was holding me so close and being 17 it felt really nice being close to someone so sweet and not a family member.

"You have the same classes as me! Jake do you know what this means?" I laughed, turning in his grip.

"Oh really, what does this mean!" He laughed, his face growing closer to me.

"We are gonna be enemies! And you are going to bug the life out of me!" I laughed as he frowned.

"What? How did you get that?" But before I could answer, wolf whistling and shouting sounded behind Jacob. I looked over his huge shoulder and saw Sam, Jared and Paul walking hastily over. Sam had a stern, disapproving look as Jared and Paul grinned at us. I leant my head against Jacob's shoulder, he laughed as Sam called to Jacob.

"Dude, why you holding my gal?" He joked grudgingly as he pounded Jacob on the back.

"She had my sheet." He answered looking at me and rolling his eyes as he released me from his warm grasp. I suddenly felt cold, standing alone. Almost as though Sam read my thoughts, he grabbed me and crushed me to his chest. For as hot bodied as he was, it was nothing compared to Jacob.

Crushing my lips forcefully to his, my lips tucked into my mouth away from his mouth. He pulled away and frowned at me quickly before turning to look at the guys and returning to his cokcy ass self. I caught eyes with Jacob, watching me with a frown before walking past me, nudging my side delicately with his elbow.

I smiled apologetically as i moved to follow him. Sam caught my arm before i could follow after Jake's retreating frame out the main doors. Looking at Sam, i scoweled as he, Paul and Jared dragged me back to the common room. I sat next to Kim and pouted with my arms crossed. I watched how arrogant Sam was to all the others, cutting them off in mid sentence, shouting over everyone, laughing so loud on purpose to be noticed. I felt a sick feeling twinge in my stomach when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, i saw the one person i was desperate to see flashing on my screen. Unlocking the phone, i read the text.

Hey, babez what happened? Walked home alone? Where are you? Jxx

My heart melted as i read the line three times before replying.

_The dickass i got to call a boyfriend dragged my upstairs to the common room. In the common room. Are you still at home?_

Pressing send i look up at Sam and see him walking over. Closing the text i pull one up from Rachael (Jacob's older sister)

"Who you texting, hun?" He asked tipping his head at my phone. Locking it, i look up at him and sneer.

"Why do you care? No one you will know!" I snapped, getting up from sitting on the floor. Sam watched me, before turning and going to join Marney Gray the School slut.

Yeh, why you cumin over? Lol! Soz, couldn't resist! Jxx

I sighed as i replied, making my way out of the room. The dreaded voice called across the room.

"Lee, where you goin'?" He questions, i turn and look at him, asking him _why do you care?_ As I keep walking, a second text pops up from Jacob.

Come in the back! Dad and Rach are shouting again! Jxx

I smiled, sympathetically Billy Black and Rachael always argue, they are so self opinionated and battled like cat and mouse.

_Ok, See you in 5! Lxxxx_

I smiled, as i began to run out the school and down the road. The wind whipped my hair against my shoulders as my feet pound the concrete pavement straight into the woods. Stopping at the bottom, i see Rachael standing in the living room, waving her arms around. She was so pretty, she was three years older than Jake and I and had a twin sister called Rebecca. Billy and Rebecca got on together like a house on fire unlike Rachael.

I quietly moved around the side of the house and tapped the window of Jakes room. He appeared at the window with a gorgeous smile, as he yanked up the stiff window effortlessly.

"Hey!" He whispered as I climbed in, i almost toppled in but he caught me in his large muscular arms. I smiled as he pulled me into a warm hug. "I missed you and our chats when we come home." He whispered into my hair. I sighed as i closed my eyes before falling backwards onto his bed. He fell with me as my hands never released his waist. Landing on top of me, i giggled and his hand instinctively moved to cover my mouth. I laugh as he moves closer and kisses the tip of my nose. I move to a more comfortable with my legs out from underneath him and so that my hands are able to wrap around the back of his head and push him forward. His mouth colliding with mine. Latching together, i would move so would he, his move was gentle and soft, caring and free.

Oh sorry! I forgot to say, I am rebelling against my mother and fathers decision of a stupid arranged marriage and i finally got a hold on Jacob Black after his confession in the confession box at the beach party, in the last weekend of the summer holiday. He told me he loved me and wanted me. from there on we have been more friendly than ever and have started getting together for the company. Jacob and I first kissed when we were in this very room, i was lying on the side of his bed watching him writing the last bit of his Math homework when i fell asleep slightly, obviously i heard a slight movement and moved forward, crushing my mouth to something hot, soft and caring! His mouth! But we never rushed to push away but indulge in it even more. The kiss progressed into something more and we ended on the note of being completely out of breath from a sensational make-out. From then on, Jacob and I have been slyly meeting up and make-outing. Which is more than what i can say for Sam! I am nothing but another accessory on his arm, slowing him down from his overactive testosterone life that he thinks he leads.

"Jacob!" I pant, as his mouth travels down from my mouth the skin on my chest bone. "Jacob! Wait!" I say pushing him off me, he groans as he rolls over on his huge bed. He is up for a lot of commitment- you can tell by the size of their beds!

"Leah! Babe, what! You totally killed the mood!" He moaned as i shimmied down to lie on his arm and against his body right down to mingling out legs together.

"Jake! Don't be so mean. I can easily resuscitate the mood! Watch this!" I say as I place my hand on his ass, and he jerks forward almost toppling on top of me.

"Jesus, what is wrong, and say it quick before i explode with so much Leah tension!" He sighs as he rests his hand on my stomach moving from one side to the other and back. Turning me on instantly.

"Run away with me! at the end of the year which is like a month away! Run away with me! we can shift and run for the sunset! And never have to return! Pack a bit of money and just disappear!" He looks down at me with an expression that asks, _what are you on?_

"Ok. Fine i will. We can start fresh and live together." He finally replies. My jaw drops as i did not expect that.

"Really? You would do that just to be with me?" I asked, gob smacked as i never thought of Jacob as the leave home type especially for a girl.

"Yeah! Leah, do you ever think there could be a future for us?" He asks, playing with a little bundle of hair lying over my arm. I had to think about that. I did, but it was all about being married and having babies, living with Jacob in a little cottage in the middle of the most breathtaking view from the bedroom window, the one we gaze out of after every time we have it, thinking about all the wonderful things happening and all the wonderful things going to happen.

"Sometimes. But i don' t give it that much thought. What about you? you are more compassionate than me!" I lie, quickly turning the question on him. He lies on his side looking at me.

"Of course i do. I see little Black's running around the cottage we have, with a plaque of J. & L. Black. Printed on the signpost beside the door, i see us watching out over the most spectacular view of woodland and the far waters of the wide open ocean. I see you in this gorgeous deep red corset and black tights on the night of our anniversary!" He chuckles as he kisses me. i smile. It sounded all so perfect, i wanted it!

* * *

So what did you think?

Can you think of a title? Tell me in a wee review! Thank you so much!

Leah xxx


	2. Graduation and realisation!

SO let me tell you about how this all came about...

Ok well, today i was lazing about in the lounge when my boyfriend barges in and tells me all about his holiday planned for this summer to... the one and only... ULLAPOOL! I am like, "Babe, what the hell? You hate there! You told me so!" (He went to Ullapool as a kid and told me how bored he was- he practically did nothing! Museums and a walk on the beach every morning even in the harsh cold morning!) So i am going to use that as part of the story! But instead travel to ALASKA! Hee hee (Is Alaska like it is in "The Proposal" with Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock? My Favourite film!)

Well, i am going to tell you i own diddly-squat of these characters but i do partially own the thoughts being put into this plot! So don't blame me! lol

I am having read all the reviews so far and have decided to leave the title as "The rest is still unwritten." It has a nice ring to it! lol thank you to _luve2danse_, _MusicFanatci89_,_memoirsofanecrophilia, Brankel1_ for being the first 4 reviewers and for helping me see sense about the title! Much appreciated! 

Thank you for reading,

Leah!

P.s. This is now the day of graduation- Sam and Leah are still to be "married", Jacob and Leah are still hooking up and now they have finished school! Duh duh! Now for Chapter two!

"We did it! We are finally Finished!" I screamed as I jumped around with Kim and Rachael. We had jsut stepped out the gym hall doors for the last time as students of La Push High. Rachael and Kim laughed as they hopped around with me. then out of nowhere strong arms enveloped me in a tight embrace, looking down they were not the arms i had hoped. Turning i came face to face with Sam. Smiling, he kissed me. i began to turn to auto Leah as i thought of only one person i wanted to be with right now, and when i opened my eyes and angled myself around Sam's head i saw him standing chatting away so innocently with my father and his own. Animated hands, big grins, laughing from them all, hugs and pats on the backs; a sudden urge flew through me, wishing i could be with them. Moving away from Sam, i twist my way around him, and made my way over to Jacob standing proudly next to his father.

"Hey!" He smiled as he gave me a hug, he seemed surprised as my dad nodded confidently at me. I smiled, his warm arms pulling me closer to him, letting his scent soak into my skin, i whisper in his ear,

"We did it! I love you!" Kissing a spot slyly behind his ear, i pulled away. He smiled at me before i turned to give my dad a hug, throwing my arms over his shoulders he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground, swirling me.

"Oh Pumpkin, you made it! You have finally finished! Baby, I am so proud of you! through thick and thin you made it!" He laughed as he kissed my forehead. I laughed, he hadn't called my _pumpkin_ in so long, i was confused at first.

"dad, stop you are going to make me cry!" I lightly knocked his arm, as i backed away subconsciously stopping next to Jacob. I was so close i could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Do you fancy going for a celebratory run?" Jacob suggested to me, as i wiped away a stray tear.

"Most definitely! Billy, are you guys still coming for dinner?" I asked looking at my dad then to Billy.

"Wouldn't want to miss your dad's fish pie now, would we son?" He looked at Jacob who looked to the ground as my dad and i laughed. Playfully, i slapped his chest making him bolt into action, we ran for the fringe of the forest while ripping off out robes and hats.

"OK, Ready, set... GO!" and with that we both jumped and felt the urgency of phasing bolt through me, my skin bursting into fur, my face changing, my heat reducing drastically, my lungs taking in a new strain of oxygen. My pads thump against the floor as I hear Jacob appear in my mind, welcoming him with opening thoughts he begins to laugh.

"Right Clearwater, end of the forest and back; whoever wins gets a bigger slice of your dads pie!" He yelled as i pounded the floor even harder, i saw through his eyes, my body bouncing firmly as i sped ahead.

_Keep up Black, and stop checking out my ass!_ I bellow as i feel him shaking his head, making me laugh.

_**Hey How did you know i was checking out your ass, maybe you just caught me looking in that direction? **_

_Unlikely, since i have been in your mind for over three minutes! _I laugh, the feeling of release was so exhilarating as i feel my paws pounding the sand, soil and bracken patterning the forest floor.

_**Fair point! You have a very nice ass! **_Chuckling, i feel him flanking me as the wind passes through my fur swiftly. _**Did you know it is three months ago today you asked me to run away with you? Are we still going? **_

Oh my God, so i did. Of course, i would never change that for the world being able to spend time with Jacob in public as more than just a friend. More than a playmate, his girlfriend, his lover! It all seemed like a dream.

_Of course, are you still up for it? _I ask, hoping that he was or it would never work.

_**Definitely if it means you and i can actually spend some real time together then i am all game! Hey No cheating! You won only because i was distracted!**_ He complained, i didn't understand until i realised i had ran straight over the finishing line. I laughed as i began to slow pace and move into a swift trot as he copied. Panting, i collapsed into the sand, lying on my side, i felt Jacob hover over me. looking up, i saw a handsome brown wolf, with dazzling brown eyes reflecting the forest to me.

_You have stunning eyes, by the way! _ I blurt out. He chuckles as his nose nuzzles in my neck. I fall onto my back as a human. As Leah the girl and not the wolf. Seconds later Jacob follows to lie next to me as his human self.

"Thank you, the same can be said for yours. But obviously you have much more beautiful aspects to this fine body of yours, right?" He laughed as he shifted to hover over me once again. His knees pressed against my thighs as one hand rests on the back of my neck and the other on my waist, his mouth inches from mine. i look into his eyes and see love, lust, passion, protection, security all the emotions related to love tossing and turning in his eyes. I close the gap and feel the heat of his mouth move mine. up and down he moved my mouth, tipping my nose with his, he moves again to capture my lips delicately in a hard grip. My hands find their way from resting on his forearms to rest on the back of his warm neck, pushing him towards me ever so lightly. Pulling back a little, i feel his hand move from my waist to the side of my breast. No one had ever touched me there, so the feeling of his large hands resting on the side of my chest sent shocks of freedom through my body. To be truthful i was still a virgin, and was now thankful as Jacob would be my first and not Sam. Jacob moves to sit on my legs so he had access to my stomach. His mouth moves to kiss along my jaw line, making me tilt my head to the side giving him more access to my exposed skin.

"Leah, you are stunningly beautiful! I love you with all my heart, sweetheart!" He mumbles, as his teeth graze along my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine. My arms tighten around his neck, pulling him closer, i move to capture his mouth bringing him back up to my face. he agrees without hesitation. As we indulge in one another the sound of a howl breaks through the sunset over the beach. It came from the house, and was the only thing that pulled Jacob from me. he moved off me as i rested my upper body on my forearms, looking in the direction of the howl.

"C'mon. We better go, they will wonder what we have been up to!" He sighs, as he stands offering his hand to me. i decide it is time to laugh so i grasp his hand, but instead of him pulling me up, i pull him down. To come tumbling down, like a stack of Jenga bricks, he lands on top of me, in fits of giggles, we lay there for a while longer. My legs wrapped around his, his arms supporting beneath my back , lifting me slightly away from the ground.

"I don't want to leave now! I want me and you to be like this forever!" I moaned as my mouth explored Jacob's jaw and throat. He moans slightly as i kiss from his mouth down to his jaw and along. Another howl sounded and we both jumped, it seemed louder and closer than the one before.

"Leah Phase, but forget everything else that has just happened until you are in your bed alone!" He smirked as we jumped once more through a vortex of mishap and misshapen things engulfed us as we changed into our wolf forms. I heard his paws beating the ground in a rhythmical fashion with mine.

_**Leah, stop thinking about it! I told you! **_I realised my thoughts were relaying what had jsut happened.

_Sorry! It is hard! _I complained, as he chuckled. I changed my line of thought to Sam. I knew that if anyone else had phased then it looks like i had been obsessing over him, like any girlfriend would. I pictured him at the beach last summer, i was sprawled on the sand looking up at the sky with Jacob by my side.

He spoke gently to me as his fingers touched mine sending welcoming shivers up my back. "Leah, you look so pretty today!" He whispered. I smiled as i closed my eyes. A shadow cast over my body and darkness fell behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes to see Sam looking down at me. he looked confused, as his eyes darted to my fingers between Jacob and I.

"What is going on?" He asked sternly. I sat up and moved to stand in front of him.

"Nothing Sam. He complimented me and i was saying thank you. its more than what i can say you do!" I said, storming away in a mood. I quickly looked back to see Sam sitting down with Jacob as he sat up. They both looked out over the water, i wondered what they were talking about.

_**I know what we talked about. He was gently telling me to fuck off and leave you alone, it obviously worked since he didn't want to make a "scene". **_

I was thrown into Jacob's memory as we ran. I was sitting looking out over the water as Sam sat next to me. he was drawing _LC_ in the sand, rubbing it out then writing _EY_ rubbing that out and then returning to _LC_.

"Jacob, you ever had a girlfriend?" He spoke to him gently, as i felt my head nod.

"One."

"What was she like? I mean, what age and all?"

"We were in first year when we started going out and just broke up recently. But i have kept that all under wraps from the pack. Why?" I had replied as Jacob. Who was she? I didn't understand.

"Right, had anyone ever grown so close to her and made you jealous? Or vice versa?" He asks as he looks up from his drawing. His face looked pained and indecisive.

"No." He lied as his legs began to shake, while he punctured holes into the sand.

"i have. I am jealous of the close relationship you have with Lee- Lee. I just wish i could have that but after she found that she would _have _ to marry me she resents everything about me! But Jacob, please don't give her a reason to hate me!" He pleads before standing up and walking over to me sitting with Emily and Rachael. Jacob watches me sitting in a mood turning to look at him, and give a sympathetic smile. But as i focused on our exchange i noticed something. Jacob hadn't seen this- his eyes were set on me. Sam sits down next to me but leans towards my cousin, his hand rests on her lower back. As he laughs he moves towards her. she is constantly giggling.

_What a fucking scum bag! _ I scream, as i zone back into today. I feel the confusion coming from Jacob.

_**What did i do? I was faithful to you! that girl is you, Lee! No one else I promise! **_He blurts out as i slow my pace, almost coming to a stop.

_Stop!_ I scream, Jacob halting into my back. I phase with him landing on top of me. i roll over and see him lying next to me, panting.

"What is wrong?" He asks looking at me as he moves to lie on his side.

"Jacob, i know that girl was me. but when the ass left he moved to sit next to Emily and I. Well, i know you never saw this because you were too tunnel-visioned on me to see this, but Sam sits down and rests his hand on Emily's ass. When he laughs he leans into my but instead he leans into Emily! Jacob, he is fucking Emily!" I conclude, Jacobs jaw drops as he falls onto his back. Staring into the sky, our breathing slows.

"Am i interrupting something? I heard you shout Stop!" A deep gruff voice questioned behind us, making me jump i roll onto my front to see Paul standing in nothing but his cut offs.

"No Paul you didn't _miss anything_. I have just discovered something so huge that i am going to be free, from the result of it!" I giggled as i jumped to stand up. Jacob slowly stood behind me, his chest inches from my shoulder. Paul looked between us.

"So you guys weren't dogging it here were you? since you are of legal age and all!" He snickered as i untied the ribbon from my legs and wrapped the spare white summer dress i kept for these times. Jacob did the same with his denim cut offs. "Well, we are five steps from the barbecue, better hurry. Your Sammy is going through the stuff like there is no tomorrow!" He said as we walked.

So tell me what you all thought! Good, bad ugly, beautiful! I would love to hear your reviews! Woo hoo! I will try to post chapter three sometime tonight or tomorrow. I can see this story being a big one! You know full to the gunnels! Hahaha

Oh the rating is M so there will be a bit of *clearing throat* but i am not sure when- basically whenever Leah and Jacob are alone something intimate will happen! I am not going to force any relationships intimately with any other member of the pack- i know from experience that i am better at writing Leah/Jacob and not Leah/Embry or anything! So don't worry about that or Leah/ Sam! There shall be NONE OF THAT IN MY STORY! Hee hee jsut change Story to House and you have got the most used phrase in my household! Haha

Thank you for reading and leaving an amazing review

Lots of Love

Leah xx


	3. the barbecue and a present for you!

SO let me tell you about how this all came about...

Ok well, today i was meant to be doing Child Care revision but I am so ill, that i just couldn't be arsed! So i am lying in bed sick as a dog but bored out my skull! Ah!

Well, i am going to tell you i own diddly-squat of these characters but i do partially own the thoughts being put into this plot! So don't blame me! lol

Thank you for reading,

Leah!

P.s. This is still the day of graduation- Sam and Leah are still to be "married", Jacob and Leah are still hooking up and now they have finished school! And it is the celebratory barbecue with all the imprints and wolves, parents and siblings! Hee hee! Now for Chapter three!

I sat on Jacob's lap next to Seth as my dad gave a big speech to all the graduates. Most of us but Seth and a few younger ones. He was congratulating us, cracking awful jokes and just being my dad. Jacob would chuckle at some jokes as i would sigh or tut at them. I felt Jacob's hand slide up my back every once and awhile, it felt amazing and so reassuring to know he was there. I would sit further into his lap, making his grip around my stomach tighten as i pressed more, i giggled as i felt his mouth between my shoulder blades and lightly nipping at my skin.

"... So, before i kill all of you on your first day of the rest of your lives, i just want to say thank you! i know i know, what for Mr. C, you are losing your mind, and i know you are probably right but for making the last seventeen years of this community the most enjoyable ones! They truly have been something so amazing and i am glad that i could be part of it!" My dad concluded, with excessive clapping a few howls and a lot of cheering. As I clapped, i looked around all my pack brothers and caught eyes with Sam. Standing next to Jared and Paul glaring at us, or mainly at me. his hands were fists at his sides as his jaw tensed. I blinked before turning in Jacob's lap to sit sideways towards Seth and being able to see Jacob more.

"I think he is going to crack!" Jacob whispered, in my ear facing to Seth who looked equally confused at our exchange.

"Good. Let him. Frankly i don't give a toss!" I laughed as i threw my arm around his neck and looking straight at him. I never really noticed but Jacob had a soft face, a soft and gentle face. one that anyone could love. his ochre brown eyes shone like Cognac diamonds in the sun. His cheeks were a perfect red as he smiled loosely making my heart melt. His teeth stood out like perils, beautifully carved to fit his irresistible mouth.

"What are you thinking?" He asked tilting his head to the side, letting his raven black hair fall slightly covering his eyes. I do not speak but slightly move his hair from his eyes and let my finger trail from his forehead down his cheek and under his chin. On impulse, i move closer.

"I am thinking that right now i want everyone to disappear. Everyone but me and you." He watches me, before merely pushing me off and standing, taking my hand he walks towards his house, through the patio doors and up the stairs. Everything was so calm, bright and warm. Today was gorgeous, it was sunny outside and warm but not a sweaty warm, there was a slight breeze that came cooling everyone down. Jacob lead me to his room. I stopped, making him turn to me with the look of confusion. I pull his hand closer to me, as my free hand rests on the side of his face. pulling him down, i stand on my tiptoes as we connect in the middle. His mouth, soft warm, moist moves with mine, separating slightly but not far enough to finish such a perfect kiss. i feel his hand rest on my lower back as he moves closer, pressing his whole body against mine, keeping me balanced. His naked chest pressed against mine, holding me close to him. I tangle my fingers in his hair after letting go of his hand and worked from his hips up to his hair. Pushing his mouth closer to mine, he cups the back of my neck as he pulls back and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Leah, you are so beautiful. Tonight we shall run!" He whispers as i lean into him further and reach for his door handle. Pushing in slightly, the door swings open and he walks backward into his room, with my reconnecting to his mouth. Once far enough in, he closes the door and moves me to stand fully against the door. His hands slip under the thin white straps of my dress pulling it over my shoulder falling in line with the top of my breasts. I deepen the kiss, pushing more into him as he does the same. My hands rest on the waistband of his cut offs on his lower back, pushing him closer to me, feeling all his skin connected to me felt amazing.

"Are you sure?" He asked, breaking away but rejoining his mouth to beneath my ear. I nodded as my head fell back, slightly with force against the door. Indulging in the feeling of his hot mouth exploring my skin like never before. his hands fell from my behind my shoulders to the hem of my dress as my hand fell onto the key in his door lock, clicking it, his hands at the same time found their way to rest on the back of my thighs. Slowly running from my knees he ran up to under my ass cheeks. I shivered as he chuckled. I moved my hand back to resting on his shoulders and with force i pushed him away. He looked up at me with confusion as i continued to push him slowly to his bed. He fell onto the bed first after wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me with him. I landed on top of him, only my arms keeping the distance between us. My hair fell over my shoulders into his face, he began to swat it away as i laughed. He gathered it all and moved it to rest on my back. I had grown my hair out since i first changed, now it rested just below my chest. Jacob's hands moved from my back to my thighs. Pushing me forward slightly, i took the opportunity to collide with his mouth. Tilting my head, i caught his lips with mine, moving easily, i felt his tongue graze over my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Happily, i separated my lips and welcomed him in with mine. he explored my mouth before meeting my tongue. while his tongue became reacquainted with mine, i became aware of his hands travelling from my thighs up my dress, over my hips and waist to my upper back. Realising my dress was bunched around my waist and resting over his arms, i decided it was time to get rid of it.

Just as i was about to move away from him, to pull my dress over my head and reveal my whole body and thumping knock through me off Jacob on to the floor.

"Leah? Are you in here?" The gruff voice of Jared Pelletier shouted through the door. I looked at Jacob who pointed to the game console, making a swirling noise as it was paused.

"Put the volume off and play it! Fezza!" Jacob whispered in my ear as i clambered into the chair and grabbed the remote control for the Xbox and muted the TV. I looked at Jacob who ran his hands through his hair, i copied as i pressed resume. The car was going at some ridiculous speed and i really got into the game. I plugged the ear phones in and put them in my ears, making it look as though i couldn't hear him through the door.

"Leah! I saw you! answer the door!" Jared shouted. I continued to play the game as Jacob opened the door, Jared barged in. I whipped around trying to look shocked at an angry Jared walking straight to me.

"What the hell, Jared?" I cried out as Jacob stood in his way.

"Move Black. Sam wants you downstairs! What were you doing?" Jared demanded. I stood up and walked slowly towards him.

"Jared Jared. Sam can go _fuck_ himself. I am not his call girl! I came up here to play _that!_ I have a sore head and it was easing but now you have gone and made it worse _again_." I tell him, in a stern voice. He watches me, before looking me up and down. I laughed in a cynical way. "Did you think we were having sexual intercourse, Jared? Is that what Sam told you?" I laughed as i used the full proper name. Jared was always squeamish when we had sex ed.

"Yeah he did and he sent me to get you!" He said, shaking his head, as he looked at Jacob who seemed indifferent to this taking place, he even moved back to his bed and lay down, looking so tired. "So why did you come up here? With Jacob?" He accused. I laughed,

"Because Jared, he was complaining of not feeling right, and he is a better friend than _any _ of you outside! You can bet my life on that!" I poked his chest as he stumbled slightly. "So go back down to Sam and tell him to LEAVE ME ALONE! I do not need his permission! I am not a child!" I shouted, loud enough to make sure the sound travelled out the open window. Jared huffed before swinging around the door frame and running down the stairs. I closed the door again, and lay next to Jacob on the bed. Moulding my body into his, opening his knees i placed my legs there, getting some heat as one arm acted as a pillow, the other as a cover for my stomach.

"Were you telling to truth?" Jacob whispered. I smiled, as my eyes closed. I shimmied further into his mould.

"Of course. Jacob, you know as well as i do that i would run to you quicker than i would run to anyone else outside. You mean too much to me and being in love with you makes it harder to walk away and being the little bitch that Sam wants." Turning in his grip i see his eyes close with pain still leaking from behind his lids. I lean up and kiss each lid before he opens them and looks at me straight in the eye.

"Leah i will never give you up! You are too precious to me!" He dips his head and catches my mouth with his. His mouth was reassuringly helpful in keeping me calm. Smiling, i wrap my arms around his frame and pull him closer to me almost on top of me. He hovers as i look to see him smiling.

"You know, i quite like this angle. Always looking up to you!" I giggle as he chuckles his light laugh with me. he dips down and captures my lips before moving away from me, he gets off the bed and goes to his desk drawer. Rummaging through, i watch him. His body so muscular but so soft looking, the thought of feeling him near me made me madly horny!

Coming back to lie next to me, he produces a small black box, with a golden ribbon perfectly tied on the top. My name printed in perfect calligraphy on the small label.

"Welcome to the rest of our lives!" He smiles as i open the box to reveal a silver chain with two wolves carved perfectly hanging on the edge. One silver and the other brown. Moving the box closer i saw more intricate details of on the wolves. Turning it over, an inscription on the back read, "To my love, for now and forever. I love you. Jacob x" Tears welled in my eyes as i turned to him. Resting my hands on his jaw i pull his face to me, capturing his lips in a long, meaningful kiss. i felt my tears roll down my cheeks and into the crescents of my mouth. Tasting the salt, i pulled back.

"Jacob, I- I don't know what to say! I love it so much! Thank you! I- will wear it without fail for the rest of my life!" I vowed, snuggling closer to him. For what he didn't know i had something for him in my bedroom. And was planning on giving it to him our first night together alone. "Jacob, you gotta wait for yours! You will get it the first night we spend together alone! i promise!" I sigh, kissing the skin over his chest. I closed my eyes to the sound of his rhythmical heart beat and his even breathing.

"Leah, I look forward to it!" He laughed as he kissed my head and held me tighter to him. He took the necklace box and placed it on the bedside as i fell into a deep, and meaningful sleep.

So guys what do you think? I am thinking that maybe the next chapter is going to be a shock! Hee hee- i know EVIL! But hey that is my second name! Haha

Please review tell me what you think and i will add some lemons, when i am not sure though but LOOK OUT! Haha

Lots of Love,

Leahxxxx


	4. a longlasting memory of an ASS!

SO let me tell you about how this all came about...

Ok well, today is the same day as the previous chapter! So i am still in bed with my baby Laptop and typing away all my boredom! Haha !Ah!

Well, i am going to tell you i own diddly-squat of these characters but i do partially own the thoughts being put into this plot! So don't blame me! lol

Thank you for reading,

Leah!

P.s. This is the day after graduation- Sam and Leah are still to be "married", Jacob and Leah are still hooking up and now they have finished school! Leah and Jacob are deciding enough is enough!

Jumping up and try to catch my breath. I had just seen something so horrible. The dream i dreaded had finally came. Something happens to Jacob. I search around the bedside table for my phone hoping Jacob was ok. My hand feels a hard crisp piece of paper. confused, i open it to see neat writing in a few lines,

"_Lee, I am downstairs if you need me; I have left to talk to my dad before we leave tonight! I need to clear some things up. I won't tell him our plan! Love Jacob x"_ I smile at his writing he was such a genuine guy and i loved it.

"So i see you got my note." I looked up to see him standing in the door way, his arms were crossed over his chest as he rested his shoulder against the door frame. I smile as I jump out the bed and into his now open arms.

"I am so glad you are ok! I had a horrible dream that you were hurt! I didn't know what to do!" I sighed as he wrapped me tighter in his grip. His scent filled my nostrils and calms all my worries inside me.

"Nothing is going to stop me, Lee. You know that!" He smiles as i lean up and kiss his smiling mouth.

"I know, but i can't help but worry." I apologise as he laughs, taking my hand and guiding me back down stairs, i was going to protest about wearing the same thing as yesterday but realised that i was in white linen trousers and a black vest top with my favourite socks. I was confused, did i get undressed last night?

"Wait! How am i in this?"

Jacob smirked, as he leant over and whispered in my ear, "I did it. you looked uncomfortable in that dress and irresistible." I blushed, as i thought about what i must have looked like.

"Did you see anything you like?" I joked, turning to face him as we walked to the living room. He smirked.

"More than enough, and i can't wait to purchase it!" Kissing me on the forehead i giggle as i release his hand and walk into the living room. I had just realised i wasn't at my house but still in Jacob's. Walking deeper into the living room i heard whistling from the kitchen. Billy. Taking a deep breath i walk in casually as he is serving up eggs and bacon.

"Leah! Mornin' Sweetie, did you sleep well?" He seemed so blasé about me staying over. He smiled as he put the plates on the kitchen table. I looked at Jacob sprawled on the sofa watching something on T.V.

"Yeah, i did thank you. and thanks for letting me stay over too!"

"Oh you are welcome anytime! Come. Join us for breakfast it is the most important meal of the day!" He laughed as Jacob takes a seat next to me. he smiles as he begins to eat his food.

"Can i ask you something more like a... favour?" Billy asked, lifting a small picture of Jacob and I as children from the mantel piece of the fire.

"Sure dad, what is it?" Jacob asked watching his hands gently caresses the frame of the photo as he gazed in.

"Please stand this way at your wedding." Jacob and I at the same time spat out our food.

"WHAT?" we both asked looking at the peaceful and calm Billy sitting oblivious to what he had just said.

"I said, i want you to stand so close and personal like this. I know what you are planning. Have for some time now." He smiled as I looked at the photo he held up. I smiled as i remember Jacob telling me about how Sam had bullied him into eating a worm. I comforted him by staying with him until the end of the day. We got so close i stayed over for the night too.

"Billy, what are you talking about? You are going schmental!" I laughed nervously, turning to look at Jacob who had his head in his hands. My hand instinctively reached out to wrap around his strong broad shoulders and to kiss his neck, whispering it was okay.

"Okay dad what do you know and how? Who else knows?" Jacob asked sternly turning to face Billy. His hand rested on the inside of my thigh.

"Kids, i was once your age and i am not that much different. Jake, your mother was arranged to marry Levy Uley. His parents insisted, but as it is with Leah and yourself it didn't work. It only made Sarah more determined to fight the path chosen for her. that is when she met me. we were on the beach coincidently on a warm thunderous evening spilling our guts out into the silent ocean when your mother slipped. I was standing nearby and happened to see her falling. I run over to help her and everything just seemed to click. At the age of 15, i knew the girl i was going to marry and to mother my children. We got talking and got on together like a house on fire. As time went on, we grew closer and closer to the point we were inseparable, just like yourselves, but Levy didn't see what was happening. He was being deleted from the scene. The first day of our last year i was in the park with Sarah and she asked me bluntly to runaway at the end of the year. I- head over heels for her- agreed. And we did. We ran away on the night of graduation. We camped out at a little motel not far from Seattle and laid awake the whole night talking about us. It was so lovely. We stayed away from La Push for three months and in that three months i had proposed to Sarah and she had accepted. Returning, we found out that Levy had left the reservation but had impregnated Cecilia. Your mothers best friend. Low and behold it was Sam in there. Not long after we got married, three weeks exactly Sarah came running through from that last bedroom with a gleaming smile clutching her raised stomach. She announced with so much happiness and excitement she was pregnant! And along came Rebecca, - named after your mothers great grandma- at the third scanning, the doctor told us that he had made a mistake and was truly sorry but there was in fact a second foetus in your mother's womb and not a shadow created my Rebecca. Time got on, the twins were born and life was good. Everyone was doing well and it was a strange time after that. Your mother was working 24/7 with Rach and Bex and i was at the main garage working sometimes through the night. but one night, i knew i had to go home early and so i did. I am glad i did because i found your mother in the bathroom again as the twins slept. She was washing her face after crying. I questioned the tears to find they were of enjoyment and happiness to find out she was pregnant again this time with my boy!

What i am trying to say is, don't leave or no... do go and explore life, one another and all your options but please keep a regular text update to me. because i know how it goes! I only wish that i could have texted my father to tell him how i was doing because he died in that three months of being away and he never got to say anything to me! not even a hello. I don't regret leaving with Sarah but i do regret my decision of not telling anyone." He watches between Jake and I, sitting slanted into one another. He moved a small brown bag he produced from down the side of his chair sliding it towards us.

"Dad what is this?" Jacob asks pulling the bag further to us.

"two thousand dollars to withhold you on your trips! No one else knows, not even Sue and Harry and I promise on my life i will not tell a soul. I would just like a promise from you that you will text me a K every two weeks just to tell me everything is ok! Or to call me if anything is wrong! I understand what you guys want adn i am all for allowing it! I just want reassurance that you will be safe and... you use protection!" He laughed the last bit as my cheeks burned.

"Dad!" Jacob scoulded as i moved to stand next to Billy.

"Leah, honey." He said taking my hands in his. I smiled as i bent down to envelope him in a hug.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this helps me!" I almost cried when i heard the front door bang close. I moved away and saw Seth standing with the look of exasperated anger on his face.

"What in hell's name is going on, Leah! Mom and dad have been so worried! I should have guessed you were here!" He marched over and threw his arms around me. I saw Jacob walking around to the other side of Billy and whispered to him in the ear. I hugged Seth more.

"when are you coming home?" He asked pushing me at arms length. I looked at Jacob who had a stern face masking his soft features.

"I dunno. I want to keep hanging out here!" I told Seth who merely shrugged, shouted good bye to Billy and Jake and left. I turned to Jake and saw Billy wheel himself away from the table to outside closing the door behind him.

Jake moved over to me and wrapped me in his warm arms, my hands resting on his upper arm. I laughed, letting my head fall back as Jake connects his mouth to my throat leaving hot open mouthed kisses.

"Are you ready?" He asked, i looked back up at him and smiled.

"I haven't been totally honest about all this. Jake, i say i only thought this at the beginning of the year, in fact i have been planning this since i was nine years old and you kissed me in the playground at lunchtime. I have never been more ready in my life. Let me say good bye to my mom and dad and bring my bag over here. We shall ride off at midnight! I will say i want to chill here and just 'spend the night'! We will tell Billy to play dumb tomorrow by which time we will be away from Washington!" I laughed as Jacob smiled at my plan.

"I cannot wait!" he laughed kissing my mouth.

I slowly walked home thinking what to say to mom and dad, when i heard my name being called. I turned on the ball of my foot and saw Sam, Jared and Paul jogging up to me. Sam had a smile on his face as the other looked bored and desperate to get away.

"Hey Babe! I hardly saw you last night! J, here told me you were hanging out with dorky Black! I hope you know he isn't Alpha!" He laughed as I glared at Jared who was cringing away from me.

"In fact Sam, he has been my best friend and i know one day he will overrule you, because your not worth it!" and with that I slapped his face. Paul and Jared stood stunned behind Sam, checking around in case anyone saw that! Sam shook, knowing he was going to phase i stepped back one. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him.

"Listen here you little bitch! You are my girlfriend not his, MINE! and i expect you act like it!" He growled as he crushed his mouth to mine. i wrestled away from him but before i did i smelt beer come from his mouth. Pushing him back, i look at him in shock.

"You are drunk! How can you let him get so drunk!" I ask Paul standing behind him. Sam moved towards me again, this time he started trying to get under my shirt, struggling i push his hand away and start to yell.

"HELP JACOB!" screaming Sam laughs as he wrestles with the button on my linen trousers, scratching me in the meantime.

"See! He isn't that great a friend, Lee lee. He hasn't come to rescue his little damsel in distress! He played you, whore!" Sam growled as Jared and Paul began to back away.

In a split second, Sam was on the ground writhing in pain as he grabbed his groin and i was panting.

"...Leah! Honey, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Jacob spoke quickly as i watched with incredulous eyes at Sam groaning. He started to stand before Jacob turned around and took on a new look i had never seen before.

"Stay down! I command you to NOW!" He bellowed at Sam. Sam looked at Jacob as he bowed his head. His face told me otherwise that he was not doing so by choice. "Leah, honey are you ok?" he started to panic.

I grabbed onto his now white shirt and sobbed the sudden tears into his chest.

"Oh baby, come here! He will not do this again, i promise!" He whispered soothingly into my hair as he held me into him, rubbing my back. "Come on, lets get you home!" He said, crouching down and picking me up bridal style effortlessly and holding me into his chest. Turning, i saw Sam watching the show.

"You! Get out of my FUCKING sight! NOW, you will never speak to her again! DO you understand me?" Jacob shouted, scaring me a little at the sudden loud banging voice in such an innocent man. Sam nodded his head constantly before getting up and running back the way he came.

"There we go. You sit here and i will go and get you something to eat!" He cooed as he lay me on the sofa. I got up immediately and grasped his hand. "Or not then. Come here." He laughed as he pulled me into a warm hug.

"He really scared me, Jake. He was drunk and the other two just ran off leaving us alone. i got so scared!" I sobbed as Jacob rubbed along my shoulders, kissing my head.

"Don't be. You are safe now with me and I promise he will never get that close again!" He spoke, pulling me away. Holding my shoulder in one hand and tipping my chin with his other, he leant down and kissed my wet lips. Slowly, he moved closer, and gently pushing me down to sit on the sofa. His hand rested on the back of the sofa as the other rested on my cheek.

"Jake, thank you. I knew if i shouted you would have heard!" I smiled as he wrapped his arms under mine and held me in a tight hug, kissing the side of my neck.

"I will always listen for you Leah. You are my life!"

SXXYSXXYSXXYSXXXYSXXYSXXY

So what did you think? The next chapter is going to be the one where Leah and Jacob say good bye to Harry and Sue Clearwater!

I wanna say thanks to ASH186 for asking a very good question! I hope i wasn't too late and now have answered your question!

Please Review, i wanna aim for 20 before i update again! Now c'mon! Advertise, i know you talk to spread the word! Eternally grateful!

Leah xxxxx


	5. The time is now! RUN!

SO let me tell you about how this all came about...

Ok well, today is the day I got sent home from School because i am very ill and am not able to walk in a straight line due to excessive dizziness, a pounding headache, aching throat and a nose that is never endingly blocked! And so now i realise why my boyfriend visits as little as possible when i am choked! Oh and have slept since twenty five to one in the afternoon to twenty past ten at night! Lol

Well, i am going to tell you i own diddly-squat of these characters but i do partially own the thoughts being put into this plot! So don't blame me! lol

Thank you for reading,

Leah!

P.s. Leah and Jacob are going to say goodbye!

"when are you wanting to say goodbye?" Jacob asked as he slowly ran his fingers through my hair as we lay on his bed looking out into the twilight sky. I kissed his sky just by his chest. Turning i look into his beautiful eyes.

"Now. I will run over and collect my bag and we will phase tonight. Stay here and I will be no more than twenty minutes max." I lean towards him as he closes the distance and meets with my mouth. Moving slowly we turn our bodies to meet in the centre of his bed, pressing close to one another as my hands run up his naked chest to wrap around his neck, holding him closer. I moan into his mouth as i pull my face away. "You are making it difficult for me to leave!" I moan as i try to move off the bed, looking for my shirt. Jacob moans as i feel his hands wrap around my body and pull me closer to him. Straddling me, he kisses into the crook of my neck and suckles slightly. I rest my head back before i hear a rasp knocking on the door. I jump and grab my shirt, pulling it over my head. Jacob falls back onto the bed as i move over to open the door.

"Leah. Hey. I need to talk to you!" Jared says as i open the door to see him standing there. He looked sad, worried and guilty.

"Jared? Hey, are you ok?" I ask confused as he walks in around me, nodding to Jacob who pushes himself up to lie on his forearms.

"Ok, Leah i am so sorry for leaving you with Sam before! I didn't mean to and i know it was a total dickass move and i feel so guilty because you didn't need to be treated that way and Leah I am so... sorry!" He grasped my hands and pulled me into a hug.

"Wow Jared, Don't worry! I understand!" I pulled him into a hug, he seemed to relax in my arms. "Jared, what brought this on?" I asked, looking quickly at Jacob sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching us, he caught sight of me watching him and shrugged.

"I just realised that i would never want to put Kim in such a position and since you are like a sister- albeit a mean one- you are still family and i should never have left!" He explained.

"Oh, Jared don't worry! I have to run but you are welcome to hang til i get back!" I smiled as I looked over at Jacob moving to get off his bed.

"Sure sure, why not? Is that cool, Jake?" He asked, turning to Jacob throwing a remote for the XBOX to him. "Wait, are you guys..." Jared asked just as i was about to leave. I turned and looked at Jacob, who was looking at the floor.

"Got to go, ask Jacob!" I yelled, swinging around the door frame and heading for the front door, but before i could reach the door, Billy appeared in the living room door.

"Are you leaving sweetie?" Billy looked so sad, i aw'ed as i leant in and gave him a hug.

"No, i am just going to get a couple of things then coming straight back! Don't worry, i will say good bye before we go. Billy, i really appreciate it that you understand." I thanked him, he smiled as he released me from his hold.

Leaving, i felt a sudden pull back to the house, i was confused what was this? Pulling away, i moved toward my house, bashing into the locked door. I ringed the doorbell and heard Seth running to the door.

"Why is the door locked?" I asked barging in past him and turning to stand and stare at him.

"Oh, eh yeah, mom and dad locked it after they left!" He said, jutting his thumb over his shoulder. They left?

"Where are they going?" I asked making my way to my room.

"Lee, what are you doing? Are you going back to Jake's?" Seth asked following me to my room.

"Yeah, Seth when are mom and dad gonna get back?" I persisted.

"They never said, they are going to visit Aunt May. Why?" He spoke casually.

"Oh i just... didn't know." I excused as i grabbed my bag from beside my drawers.

"Where are you going?" Seth questioned. I turned and saw him looking around the room, in case other things have been packed clandestinely whilst his back was turned.

"What is with all the questions? I am going to sleep at Jake's tonight! Sam assaulted me outside and said he was coming to get me. i told Jacob and he said to camp out at his so that Sam couldn't get me, since obviously Sam would come to the obvious place first." I lied, i was surprised at how easy it was to let that spill from my lips.

"Oh, that son of a bitch! Fine, go now and i will tell mom and dad when they get back! I will tell them to call in the morning! I love you Leah!" He said rushing to hug me in the middle of the room. I laughed at the shock of his tight grip around me.

"Aw baby, i love you too!" I kissed his hair as he let me go. I grabbed my bag and he walked me to the door.

"Be safe!" He shouted as i blew a kiss to him, before running back to the Black's house. Running through the hall, i dumped my bag in the hall cupboard before running up to Jacobs room. He was sprawled out on his bed alone. Jared was not in sight.

"Hey?" i whispered sliding onto the bed next to him, running my hand along his shoulders and leaning down to see his eyes closed and a light snore escaped his mouth. I smiled as i kissed his slightly parted lips.

"leah?" He mumbled, startled by my kiss. I smiled, it seemed he even dreamt about me.

"Hey Baby, it is me! Are you ok? Where is Jared?" I asked, kissing behind his ear and moving down to kiss his neck.

"Hey, yeah just so tired, he just left. Did you see your parents?" He asked moving to tuck me under his arm closest to me. i shimmied beneath it and snuggled into his hot body.

"No, but Seth was in and i told him that Sam had assaulted me outside and said he was coming to get me. and that i told you and you said to camp out here so that Sam couldn't get me, since obviously Sam would come to the obvious place first. And he believed me!" I told him, he smiled.

"I am impressed. I would never have thought of such a truer lie!" He laughed, kissing my nose as i rested my head against his arm.

"Jacob, i want to leave now!" I moaned as i kicked out my legs, "I still have my present for you! oh, here! I think you should have this right now!" I handed him a little grey box. Taking it he raised an eyebrow. He opened the box and saw the chain i had got him.

"Leah, what is this for?" he asked, pulling it out the box and holding it in his fingers.

"For being so close to me all the time, looking out for me, being my rock, being my safety net when everyone else ditched on me. Jacob it is for being you and for being with me! it is a thank you!" I smiled as I kissed him.

"Thank you, it is really lovely, you had it in scripted too? _Jacob, i love you with all my heart, lee-ah! _ Oh baby, that is gorgeous!" He kissed me deeper, pulling me beneath him. I felt his hands rest on my hips as mine fell over his shoulders.

"Dad, could you please act dumb tomorrow when people start to question our whereabouts. Please. I will promise to give regular update and everything." Jacob said to his dad as he packed his bag. I lazed on his bed as i watched his stuff his t-shirts into his bag. Billy was running his fingers through his hair as he watches Jacob.

"Son, of course. Leah does Sue and Harry know? I don't want to hurt them." Billy said, looking over at me, playing with my hair.

"Yeah, Seth says i am hanging out over here, but Billy i don't want them to know, or they will come looking for me. I know it sounds horrible but i really don't want them to come looking and knowing that they are set for me to marry such an ass! I just don't want that!" I explained, through my whole little speech Billy nodded as Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and watched our exchange.

"Leah, i _completely_ understand and your secret is safe with me! I will tell you any updates that are important too! So that you are not completely out the link!" Billy said patting Jacob on the back as he leant down to give him a hug. "I am going to miss you guys so much!" He blubbered into Jacob. He pulled away and looked at Billy.

"Dad, we will keep in touch and be back in a couple of months! I promise!" he leant down and whispered something in his ear, letting Billy sigh and laugh as he shook his head.

"Right, get out of here before i deny it all and chain you both to the bed!" He laughs slapping our legs as we grab our bags and run out the house and straight to Jacob's black BMW.

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting, i couldn't hold it on for 20 so i thought what the hell lets post! Hahaha**

**So here we go! Haha **

**Lots of love! **

**Leah! xxxx**


	6. Oh shit what have i done?

**SO let me tell you about how this all came about...**

**Ok well, today is the day I am sitting on the sofa and typing, since i have been told that i am unlikely to get better before 2 weeks is up! Lol **

**Well, i am going to tell you i own diddly-squat of these characters but i do partially own the thoughts being put into this plot! So don't blame me! lol **

**Thank you for reading, **

**Leah! **

**P.s. Leah and Jacob are GONE!**

"baby, time to get up! We are at a motel!" Jacob whispers, brushing my hair back from my face as i came to. I looked around to see a small house buried deep into the woods, a wooden door opened slightly and a little old lady, popped her head around after watching us for a second she waved, giving a smile.

"Oh no. She is the pestering kind." I moaned as Jacob chuckled getting out his door. I unlocked my seatbelt and got out, meeting Jacob at the end of the car. He kisses me on the cheek as i reach into the trunk of the car and pull out my hip bag. "Ok lets go. Should we use a fake name?" I asked, thinking about how Sam would go to all lengths of trying to find me.

"Hello Mrs. Leah Blackwater. I am Mr. Jacob Blackwater." He smiled, kissing my neck, as his arms wrapped around my waist and holding me close to him. I laughed as i liked the idea. "Or why not Jacob and Leah Call or Ateara. They will never know and since it is a motel they will not check or care. It is a known trait that a motel is a posh brothel!" He whispered into my hair, before nipping my earlobe.

"Oh so much choice, Blackwater is a creative name. I like it!" I laughed turning in his grip before capturing his hot lips, moving slowly with mine. i moaned as i pulled away.

"Oh yeah, c'mon Mrs. Blackwater want to get warm in the bed!" He said, gripping my ass before moving to lock the car and take my hand and lead me onto the gravel path and to the front door where the woman stood.

"hello?" He asked as he rung the little bell on the desk, and looked over the desk.

"Good evening, Children, what can i do for you?" She asked, smiling as she clicked over the keyboard on the little table beneath the desk.

"We are looking for a room for the night." Jacob asked, the woman looked between us as she sighed,

"Ok. Would you like breakfast in the morning?" She said looking into screen.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. Just the room!" He smiled as the little lady passed over a card.

"Dears, your room will be down the hall and on the left number twenty two. Can i take a name for this and will you pay in cash or card?" The lady asked still with her hands on the card.

"Oh it is Blackwater and it will be cash." Jacob said, pulling out his wallet and a fifty dollar bill.

"that will be forty six dollars please. And we ask all our guests to keep noise to a minimum. Thank you, and i hope you enjoy your stay!" The lady smiled as Jacob began to apply pressure to my back in the direction of our room. I sniggered as we walked past the first two doors and heard banging with my super hearing. I knew Jacob could hear too but he never let on. Finally reaching the door, he slotted the key in and opened the door.

I sighed, a shabby room awaited us. A stained carpet of goodness knows what, a bed of reasonably clean sheets and a window racking open with no sign of closing. Someone must have escaped through it and jarring it open slightly with applied force.

"Shit, what a dump!" Jacob whispered before i turned to him, with shock on my face. I watched him as we listened to a loud grunting sounded through the paper thin walls, followed with panting and moaning. I sniggered as Jacob plugged his ears with his fingers and walked away from that side of the wall.

"Where is the bed?" I asked following him, jutting my hands into his back pockets and following him. Even though it was vaguely light, and damp smelling i could still smell Jacobs strong body wash and aftershave. I smiled as i rested my nose against his t-shirt and took a deep breath in. He walked into the bedroom slash bathroom. And sighed,

"Oh Leah, Baby i am so sorry. I have brought you to a disguised brothel!" He complained turning and pulling me into a warm hug. Holding him to me, i began to smile. Realising that i was standing alone in the arms of Jacob Black, away from prying eyes, away from prodding neighbours dying for the latest gossip on the younger generation, I was alone with the man of my dreams in a place meant for sex. What was i doing standing about?

_I slowly moved away from him and rested my hands on his shoulders. Smiling deviously, i push him lightly back to the bed, and down to sit on the edge. Climbing on, i straddle his lap and capture his lips with mine as my hands wrap their selves in his hair. He laughs as he falls back taking me with him. I laugh as i feel his hands cup my thighs to move to my hips pulling me closer to him. I smile as i collapse to his side and snuggle into his warm body. I look at the entrance of the room to see a pair of electric green eyes staring at us. Screaming i stand on the bed, ready to poise for a fight. _

_The large black wolf, purred as it backed away from the door and back towards the window it obviously came through. I jump off the bed and follow the cat to the open window and stand in shock as i see nothing outside. _

"Leah, Honey! Wake up! Baby, what did you dream?" Jacob, asked shaking my shoulders as i tried to catch my breath again. Panting i sit up to see him sitting next to me. he holds me close to him.

"He was here!" my voice shook as i wiped my forehead feeling the sweat slide over my face. i was so warm, and clammy.

"Honey, who was here? Leah it was just a bad dream!" He said holding me to his chest and kissing my forehead. I hugged him closer as i controlled my breathing.

"I dreamt Sam was there in wolf form and he was watching us on the bed! Oh Jake I am so sorry!" I wept into his chest as he kissed the crown of my head. What have i done?

**Jesus, that was hard! And by the way, that has happened to me before! i dreamt a wolf was watching me make out with my boyfriend obviously in my room and not a disguised brothel because that is just EEWWW! Hahah**

**SO enough of that embarrassing shizz, REVIEW! Because the more reviews the happier i am and since i am totally unwell and really suffering and BORED OUT MY SKULL they will really make me smile! Thank you! **

**Leahxxx**


	7. Biggest Confession of my life!

**SO let me tell you about how this all came about...**

**Hiya, I am so sorry it has taken me a while, i have made a new story well more like a one/two shot for the book Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater and i just love it! I have only written one chapter but you see, i am so attuned to Jacob and Leah that when i write i see them! For every story i see Jacob and Leah and i thought screw it lets carry on with some Jacob and Leah! Haha**

**But i would really love it if you did read it, and review since i am not sure what to do! I hate seeing a story with no reviews, that is why i am going to start looking for new stories and be the first to review, because for as mental as i am i know the happy feeling people get from seeing a review in their inbox at the end of the day! :P **

**And moving on, i own diddly-squat of these characters but i do partially own the thoughts being put into this plot! So don't blame me! lol **

**Thank you for reading, BTW, listen to what i've done by Linkin Park! Awesome!**

**Leah! **

**P.s. Leah and Jacob are leaving the disguised brothel and i am going to warm you- they move and there MIGHT BE LEMONS! The long awaited lemons of these star crossed lovers! Ha-ha oh so Romeo and Juliet**

**P.p.s. This story is a wolf one too, but since Sam will change they refuse to, i thought i should clear that us! Xxxx**

**Over and out!**

***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(**)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***

"Thank you for the stay! We had an... unusual stay! Pleasant but unusual." Jacob spoke to the little lady behind the desk. She nodded aimlessly at us, before waving goodbye. I wasn't too angered at the pushy attitude i wanted out here as quick as possible. Lacing my fingers with Jacob's we walk out and to his car.

Dumping my bag in the trunk, i climb into my seat and see Jacob looking at his hands on the wheel.

"Hey Baby, you ok?" I ask, resting my hand on top of his.

"You dreamt about Sam? Why?" He spoke not looking in my direction. I bit my lip, i knew this would happen, i knew that if i told him about my excessive dreams he would fire them back with an endless list of questions.

"Jake, Please i am scared that he will get us! I am scared that if my parents get us i will _never_ be able to see you. I just- Jake, please just trust me!" I spoke quickly trying to understand his concern. I know that he will see all this as a waste of time, a waste of love but i don't.

"Leah, promise me something. Promise that you will tell me if you ever feel you want to go back to La Push and I will take you! I certainly promise!" I watched his face contort with pain as he promised something so empty- i was never going to ask to go back.

"Jake, No! I do not promise, i don't ever want to leave you, i want you to be everything, i want you to be the man standing next to me in my wedding photo, i want you to be the father to the many children i am going to have, i want your name on our will, i want you! Please..." before i could finish, his mouth crushed mine, leaning over the hand brake he pulled me closer to him, my tongue slipped past my lips and caressed his until he parted them and let me slip in. i battled with him, as i felt around his mouth. Getting more physical, i climbed over the hand brake and into his lap. I leant over and pulled the lever to push his chair back til it was resting on the back seat. Thank goodness, the windows were blacked out. Straddling his hips, i dipped lower letting my hands trail from his knees to hips and along his waistband, i felt his pants press into my leg, making me smile. Unlatching his jean button, i left his jeans and ran my hands over his washboard chest, up to his neck. As i reattached our mouths, i was well aware of his hands travelling from my behind my knees up to cup my ass then over to run down my waistband and zipping the zipper down. His hands did not stop there, but slip past the material and cupped between my legs, making me jerk forward, crushing our mouths further. His fingers played with the last layer of material covering my sopping pussy, dying to meet him.

"No! Wait!" I shout, as i push my hand on top of his and guide him out. Killing my pussy in the meantime.

"Leah, what is wrong!" Jacob sounded panicked as i moved so i was resting all my body on his lap. He leant up to rest on his elbows.

"Not here! I want to do it properly, you will be my first and i want a bed before the car! Foreplay fine, but not proper intercourse until i have done it on a bed." I instruct as he laughs.

"What is funny?" I ask, confused by his laughter. He looks up at me, before cupping my face.

"You are not a virgin!" His laughing continues, i sit shell shocked at his statement.

"Eh, yeah i am! Sam vowed not to touch me til graduation!" I informed him, shutting him up, he looks up at me with shock and disbelief.

"No, Sam bragged constantly about how great you were in bed and all the moves you knew!" He looked incredulously at me, as my mouth fell open.

"Jake, please tell me that you did not believe them?" I asked, becoming more aware that i was still straddling him in the most vulnerable way with my shorts still open.

"No... Of Course not, but i did want to know why he was telling everyone!" I scoffed as I climbed off him and back into my seat, zipping my shorts and staring out the window. I could see him fixing himself in the corner of my eye.

"I would never do that! Jacob! URGH! You are meant to be my boyfriend! Why didn't you stop it! You know what, let him I will never have to deal with him again!" I huffed as i crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't going to cry, because that would be the worst thing.

Jacob starts the car with no word and pulls out. We make it to the highway and drive. The trees flying past, cars slowly tailing us as we speed along the clear open road.

The sky lightens with sun as we pull off onto the second slip road and come to an slow halt.

"I am sorry." Jacob breaks the silence, as he pulls into a lay by. I look over at him, i had been staring out the window for over an hour, thinking deeply about all the things that could go wrong. Things like, Sam finding us, that is if he is caring and not sorting my cousins garden, My parents could tie Billy up and make him spill the beans, Jacob could realise that dating me seems to be a joke, reference to what Sam told me in a heated fight. "Leah? I just said i am sorry and you are staring at me as if i have grown a second head!"

"Oh, Jacob! I am sorry, I hate fighting with you, i can't fight and hold it against you! I-I- have fallen in love with you! I don't want this to end, I love being with you, i love waking up in the morning and seeing you asleep innocently holding me, Jacob-" His mouth shuts mine and massages my lips, holding me close to him and feeling his hands pull my face closer to his, he breaks away from a long kiss but continues to give a flurry of kisses, each taking me at a different angle. Grasping at my bottom lip, he lightly bites down as i moan. My arms rush to wrap around his shoulders and pull him even closer to me. pushing my body to his, i can feel the sudden loving feeling from before returning. Breaking apart for air, he holds my face inches from him.

"Leah, i love you so much and I will vow to protect you, not to hurt you, to respect all your wishes and i want you to realise that i will not be like Sam! I want you, i need you, i must have you!" HE rushes as i push forward for his mouth, feeling his breath slip over my lips. He presses his mouth to mine before pulling back and releasing my face, watching me he silently rests his hand on my thigh, squeezing my leg, he starts the car and we speed off.

**Oh guys, i just couldn't do it to Leah! She deserves a bed before the car or in public! So a taster of the love they share, next chapter is going to be at a nice hotel that they have pulled into in Clearwater Florida.**

**Please Read and Review, as every view is appreciated for!**

**Leah**


	8. Lemon Alert!

**SO let me tell you about how this all came about...**

**Hiya, I am so sorry it has taken me a while, i have had to research hotels in Florida- where they are headed. I found a nice one for them! In Clearwater- freaky right! lol **

**But i would really love it if you did read it, and review since i am not sure what to do! I hate seeing a story with no reviews, that is why i am going to start looking for new stories and be the first to review, because for as mental as i am i know the happy feeling people get from seeing a review in their inbox at the end of the day! :P **

**And moving on, i own diddly-squat of these characters but i do partially own the thoughts being put into this plot! So don't blame me! lol **

**Please tell me if you would like an appearance from any other wolves OR a point of view from someone on the Rez! I was thinking Billy, but that could be a very short chapter and may be kept as a filler? Tell me your thoughts! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Leah! **

**P.s. THERE WILL BE LEMONS! SO YOU ARE WARNED!**

**Over and out!**

**DID you know Nayeli is in fact a girls name? It still means i love you though! I am going to call my kid that! Haha i love the name!**

***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(**)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***

"Oh Jake it is beautiful!" I gasped as i took in the gorgeous hotel standing proudly in front of me.

"Leah, I have already booked a room here, i did a while back so we won't have to worry about getting a room!" He laughed, taking my hand and slinging his exercise bag over his shoulder with mine. I smiled as we entered through the large turning door. We walked into the large foyer with no ceilings but a view of all the different floors and a gorgeous cream sitting area. There was a dulled whisper coming from the people sitting in the sofas, soft mellow music sang out over the little speakers in the corners. Jacob led me to the reception desk.

"Good morning, Sir. Can i help you?" The girl behind the counter spoke her voice was soft and smooth. Her skin was pure and her hair was neatly tied in a half pony tail, pooling over her neatly ironed uniform . I stood just behind Jacob. Watching him talk to the girl, i could see how this was all going so smoothly he looked around his late twenties and being as tall as he is, it suited. I stood just topping his shoulder.

"Yes thank you, I booked a room for this following week for my wife and I." The girl looked at me and smiled, before focusing on the computer beneath the counter.

"Your surname sir,"

"Blackwater." Jacob spoke so fluently, i believed him for a second that my last name was "Blackwater" and that i was married. My hand slowly rested over the wolf necklace and pressed it to my skin.

"Very well, your room is situated on the third floor. You can take these elevators. We have two restaurants through the wooden doors on the left, your reservation is at twenty past eight." She smiled as she handed over the card.

"thank you," He leaned in closer as i collected the bags, whispering the girl smiles as she picks up the phone, but before i could hear what she is saying Jacob ushers me towards the elevators and taking the bags and my hand. He smiles at me as he kisses the top of my head.

Once inside the lift, i sat on the seat and watched the dials pass each level, slowly not stopping at the first floor or the second floor. The lift door slides open and we are exposed to a bright white wall with a number three decoratively displayed on a small narrow table with a large bouquet of coronations. Jacob leads me out and to the left. We stop outside a room that had the opposite view out onto the lobby, i watched the people walk around from the countless inside shops, people coming out of the restaurant looking full and satisfied, little children reading in the corner with an older man holding the newspaper. The hotel was so relaxed almost unbelievable.

"Leah, come on." Jacob spoke from inside the doorway. I turned and walked in, running my hand around his leg as i looked into the room. There was a large double bed covered in a black and white checked throw over, the room was bright and a gorgeous brown lounger was placed by the window looking out onto the beach. I sighed this was perfect. I roamed into the bathroom, feeling Jacob rest his hands on my hips. The bathroom was silver with beige tiling and had a stand-alone bath tub big enough for Jacob and I to fit together- now there is an idea...

"So what do you think?" Jacob asks resting his chin on my shoulder as we look out onto the empty beach of golden sand and crystal blue water. Sighing, i reach for his arms and wrap them around my stomach, pressing them to my sides.

"You couldn't have picked a more beautiful hotel. You have good taste!" I laugh as i turn in his grip, his hands rest on my ass as mine rest over his shoulders. I laugh as i move my mouth to hover over his, brushing my lips over his, the heat from the slightest touch sent shivers up and down my spine. He chuckles before closing the gap and connecting our mouths. His tongue glided over my bottom lip asking for entrance as i felt his hands move up my body, but underneath my tank top, he kept going until he reached my bra. His mouth was so mesmerising i didn't mind him twisting my clip and undoing it in his first go. My breasts fell slightly but pushing my body against his, it made no difference. His hands travelled from around my back to cup underneath them, holding them up and against him. My hands equally assaulted Jacob as he kissed my quickly and fiercely, they fell to the bottom of his shirt and running along, teasing with the thought of pulling it off. Just as i raise it, a knock interrupts me. i quickly fiddle with my bra and take it off completely and jerking it into a drawer as Jacob laughs and opens the door, thanking the intruder he soon closes it, without letting me see. He turns around with a large tray in his arms, carrying a little pallet of Strawberries and a bucket with a champagne bottle resting in it. I gasp as he places it on the small table. I sit on the bed, well more like sprawled out over the bed as he rests on the table, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his head to the side.

"What did i do to deserve you?" He asks, as he pushes off the table and moves to straddle my legs hanging off the edge of the bed. I look up at him as his hair falls slightly- it was getting long. I giggle as he dips and kisses in the crescent of my collarbone, his hands move to resume their original position of kneading my breasts. He rolled my erect nipple between his fingers as he kissed up my neck, biting at random bits before completely going in and biting down on my ear lobe. I squeak as i arch my back into his hands. He releases my breasts and wraps one arm around my body to support my back as his other, moves down the valley of my breasts and down the centre of my stomach onto my shorts. I nod as i feel his fingers fumble with the button. Popping it open he runs his fingers into my shorts and pushes them down as his fingers teasingly run down and grip the inside of my thigh. I shiver as he kisses my mouth, opening my mouth easily with his tongue he pushes past my teeth and strokes my tongue. i grind my body into his hold of my thigh. Releasing my thigh, he works out of my shorts and back up my body, bringing my vest top with him. He bites the end of my tongue lightly before pulling back and pushing my top to rest under my chin, bearing my breasts for him to see. He looks down at my vulnerable boobs and dips his head, capturing one nipple in his mouth he suckles making me arch my back, pushing my nipple further into his mouth, making him more eager. His fingers work my sides as they gradually fall around and into my shorts cupping my ass. He grips tightly making me shake.

Releasing my nipple, he slowly leaves hot, wet kisses down the centre of my body until he reaches my shorts. I push my upper body onto my arms and watch him, remove my shorts, whipping them off over my feet and throwing them next to my bag. He hooks his fingers into my thin strapped panties and slowly pulls them down to reveal my prize possession, my virtue, my virginity. Right there in front of him, he looks at me as he runs his hands down my thighs to my knees and back up but pushes my legs open wider, his head moves closer as my arms collapse and i anticipate the feeling of his mouth on my folds. Seconds later, something warm tickles my folds, i arch my back as i crush my teeth together. He pushes deeper, making me arch my back further and tighten my walls. A second something slides in, making a swirling motion around my outside folds then delving deeper, making me moan. Then in a second flat they were gone not before i felt Jacob standing between my legs, looking down at me, i see his intentions so i sit up and undo his button before i pull his shirt off, bearing his beautifully washboard abs and the light layer of sweat spread across them. I lick my lips as I run my hands down the side of his legs, pulling his black jeans with them, making them pool at his feet he kicks them to the side as i shimmy back onto the bed. He pushes me further onto the bed my head landing on the pillows. His warm naked body lightly covers mine, i wrap my arms around his back and i feel him pressing hard against my thigh.

"I trust you." and with my agreement he enters me, pushing deep, he goes in further and further, making me arch and wince in pain until he stops. Kissing my forehead, he begins to whisper "Nayeli" against my skin, as he kisses around my face, under my chin and along my shoulders. I relax as i feel him settle in me. he begins to kiss my mouth grasping at my lips as i rest my hands on either side of his neck, keeping him by me. He starts to move and i tighten my legs. Moving he pulls out but not fully he pushes back in making me make a moaning noise into his mouth, he licks my lips as he thrusts into me faster and faster. My hips begin to brush against his as he pushes into me. suddenly, a pain courses through my body and i pull away from Jacob. He looks down at me with shock and fear in his eyes.

He pushes my hair back from my forehead as i cry out in pain. Holding my lower abdomen and writhing in pain. Jacob pins me back against the bed. "Leah, honey stop listen. I just... broke you."

"What! What the fuck does that me- oh!" I lie back as Jacob falls to my side, we had somehow managed to get under the sheets but i was too engrossed to realise. I pull the crisp white sheet over my naked body and turn on my side to look at Jacob who is resting on one arm looking down at me. raising his hand he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Jacob. You were really good." I giggled and turned crimson as he chuckles and leans over to kiss my forehead. "How?" I suddenly blurt out. Jacob looks at me with a taken aback expression, "I mean, i am your first?" I ask shifting to lie him on his back as i rest on his chest. His warm, sweaty, tight chest that makes me cum just looking at him.

"Leah! What do you think?" He asks shocked at my sudden question. I look at him with confusion, i didn't care if i wasn't, i just wanted to know if there was others i had to watch.

"I don't care if i am or not! Just tell me!" I beg, kissing his chest as he sighs, holding the bridge of his nose.

"No."

"Oh, ok so who was she?" I ask, pulling myself up and away from him. That hit harder than i thought.

"A girl in fifth year. She left at the end." He excused. I looked at him sitting up behind me. i felt his leg rub against mine.

"Jacob Black what was her name?" I ask sternly, clutching the sheet to my chest.

"Mellissa Johnston. The head of cheerleading." He admitted as he looked out the window.

"The slut?" I ask, venom spilling from my lips intentionally. I shuffle out of the bed and slip back into my shorts, pulling my vest top over my head a pain in my pussy makes me cripple, moaning in pain. I heard the belt buckle on Jacob's jeans rattle followed by the feeling of warm strong hands pulling me against a warm strong chest.

"Shh, oh baby, i am so sorry!" He kisses my head as i take in the smell of his skin, a mixture of La Push, Orange, Perspiration and me. I kiss his peck, causing him to pull back.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to sound such a bitch. I just didn't know. When? Since she left ages ago." I apologise, holding him close to me. he looks down at me with guilty eyes.

"It was the first football game we won. You know the one Seth threw up all over the band in front? Well after that she caught me getting into the car and never said anything but began making out. It escalated from there, basically we ended up in the back of my poor rabbit. I gave it away as you know!" He said, holding my hands next to him. I watched him change from being guilty to ashamed.

"Jacob, i am sorry. I know you sold the car but i thought it was to make money off it!" I pulled him into a warm hug, holding him close to me. He held me to him, This had to be the most comfortable i have ever been with Jacob; holding him.

**Hey that was a kinda crap ending but i am going to have to resort to a filler chapter next! Sorry! But please know that i am still working through this! And WILL WRITE MORE! Haha**

**Woo Hoo! **

**So do the best thing you can dream of and REVIEW for me! **

**Lots of love **

**Leah xxx**


End file.
